Carnival
by Meifa
Summary: Jun and Megumi are going to their parents concert in Venice, so why don't they invite their friends too? The great Mask Carnival and underwater adventures. Lots of fun and some romance. This sure will be an unforgettable trip. Special A ; Aki/Tad Kei/Hik
1. We are going to Venice!

**Chapter One: We are going to Venice!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Special A.

**Author's notes: **Well, here it goes. My first fiction in English. Took me two days to write it (or just think the storyline xD). Please don't mind the mistakes. I am really trying to improve my English and I think my chapters will be better in time. Anyway, enjoy. –nervous laugh-

--

The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear blue. The wind was blowing gently and the birds were chirping. It was a perfect day.

"Oh my god, it is Hikari Hanazono from S.A.!"

Or maybe not.

Suddenly everyone fell silent and many pairs of shining eyes turned to the girl. Hikari's face slowly turned pale white. She knew very well what will happen next, and believe me, it wasn't very enjoyable for her. She should have been used to those greeting, because they repeated every day, but still they could amaze her and really creep her out.

One moment and every student that was standing near her made wide smiles on their lips and all in one turn made the usual greeting, making poor Hikari get even paler face than earlier.

"Would you mind greeting me in a normal way?" she asked rolling her eyes. It really was disturbing, and the worst – they didn't learn at all. And they call it a elite school with brilliant students. Really, Hikari sometimes couldn't understand them.

She sighed. There was no way they could change and greet her like a normal people. There just wasn't.

"Oh, good morning Hikari-san," said a very familiar voice behind her. Girl turned around to see her classmate and the biggest rival Kei Takishima. He was also in S.A. class, but I think you all know it. Anyway, he was ranked number one in school and Hikari never could beat him. Not in sports, nor in studies. He was just invincible, but she kept trying and believed that she will beat him.

"Good morning," she replied with a cheerful smile. The S.A. members were the only people who acted normal around her. "Are you ready to get defeated?"

"Keep dreaming... number two," he smirked and started walking away to S.A. class. He just couldn't resist calling her a number two. Hikari rolled her eyes and ran to Kei, who was already walked quite far away from her.

"Don't you dare to run away," she said crossing her hands under the chest. Kei just smirked.

"Make me," he replied with a nasty smirk on his lips.

Hikari wanted to make him eat his words, but she was forced to keep it for another time, because there was a loud crack and hysteric voice. She sweatdropped and looked at Kei, who had the same expression in his face.

"Akira," they both mumbled at the same time. Akira was another member of S.A. class, and ranked sixth in the school. She sometimes had nasty temper and she liked to show it to Tadashi Karino, another member from S.A. class, ranked fifth in the school and who was also the son of this elite school's director. He was a really big fan of Akira's cooking, but she always punished him for some reason. Maybe this was the way how she showed her attention to boys. Well, really weird way, I would say.

"Good morning and what is going on here?" Hikari said when she and Kei had reached the other people from S.A. in their special tea place. As they guessed earlier, poor Tadashi was on the ground and Akira was... wait, what was she doing? From that place of her view she couldn't see, but it didn't look good. 'As always,' she sighed again.

"Aaah, Hikari-chan!" Akira's face momentarily turned into a sweet smile and she let go of Tadashi and glomped her instead. Tadashi let out grateful sigh and stood up. Kei next to her sweatdropped and shook his head. She was just too scary. Akira pretended not to see that look and continued to cuddle Hikari.

Kei went to his seat and slowly sat on the wooden chair. He turned to Ryu, who was reading some book about animals right now. He was hopeless and very much of an animal lover too. He was ranked seventh in the school, but they all knew he could do better. "What happened here?" asked Kei turning Ryu's attention to him.

"Just as usual. He complimented her cooking and wanted to took some piece of her fruit pie, but she responded negative," he replied and turned to Akira, whose was still busy with Hikari. Kei nodded and Ryo went back to his book.

„Guys," someone coughed turning others attention to the speaker. Even Akira stopped torturing Hikari and finally let her alone. Hikari used this freedom moment to catch her breath. The voice who just spoke came from Jun Yamamoto. He was also a member from S.A. class, ranked third in the class. He also had a twin sister, named Megumi Yamamoto. She was the last member from S.A. and ranked fourth in the class. There was a sketchpad in her hands and words "Please listen carefully" on it. She usually didn't speak and all things, that she wanted to share, she wrote on that sketchpad. It was because of her singing voice, whom was… let me put it like this – very bad.

"I wanted to ask for your opinion in my proposal," he started with a little smile on his lips. "Our parents are having a concert in Venice after two weeks. It is in the same time as Venice Carnival and so they asked if we wanted to take our friends with us. It will last for two weeks, just as long as the carnival. All the travel expenses will defray my parents," with 'our' he meant him and his twin sister Megumi, who scribbled something on her sketchpad right now. After some time she lifted it up, so everyone could see it. "We will also visit many beautiful places and see many underwater animals," it said.

Ryu eyes shined when he read about underwater animals. It sure was a good chance to see new water animals. "Why not, it sure would be interesting," he said with a smile. Another reason for him to go to Venice was to be with the twins. After all, he was something like their mommy when their parents were away in concerts.

'She did it on purpose,' Hikari thought seeing the part about animals. She knew very well, that Ryu loved animals and would love to discover many more of them. The twins loved Ryu. After all, he was with them since early childhood and never left them. "I would love to see Venice, but the problem is… I don't really have the money right now and," she said in low voice.

"As I said before, all the travel expenses will defray my parents, so you don't need to worry about that," interrupted Jun.

"But wouldn't it be very expensive for your parents?" Hikari just couldn't let go this topic.

Megumi shook her head and lifted her sketchpad again. "Money comes from parents sponsors," it said.

"Well then. I guess it is okay for me," she finally said with a bright smile on her lips. This sure will be something unforgettable. Just thought about colorful masks and romantic boats just made her shiver with excitement.

"What do others think?" Jun asked turning his eyes to other friends.

"If Hikari is going, I am also going," there was a quick answer from Akira. Jun sweatdropped.

"Right," he mumbled and turned his attention to two guys who haven't yet said even a word.

"Sure, Jun. I just need a permission from my mom, but I think it would be positive," he replied and shivered a little. Just thought about his mom made him shiver. Really, if your mom would be a director in elite school, plus in school where you study, it would make you shiver too. Knowing her, it would me a long match between them.

"Kei?"

"I guess, I have no other choice then. I am also going," finally replied Kei. Maybe he didn't really want to go to Venice, but he just couldn't let go Hikari go alone without him. Who knows, what Akira will make up again.

"Then it is settled. We are going to Venice after two weeks!" Jun said with a big smile on his lips. Megumi also smiled, because she could spend her time in Venice with Ryo. Her Ryo. Uh well, their Ryo.

**-end of chapter one-**

_A/N: This is the end of this chapter. I would like to see some reviews and thoughts from you guys. Anyway, I had a problem with word "defray". I really don't know if I can use it so… please bear with me. Thanks! See you next time. _


	2. Date with a toilet bowl

**Chapter Two: Date with a toilet bowl.**

**Disclaimer: **Believe it or not, but I still don't own Special A. -.-''

**Author's notes:** Well, here is the the next chapter. I am really, really sorry that I didn't update it earlier. Lazyness took over my world. D'8 Anyway, this chapter will be for kvvva. Thanks for ideas and fro helping me edit this chapter. -hugs-

And big thanks to my first reviewers. X3 Kurumi-chan, yes. Hahaha. XD I can almost feel Kei's sorrow. :D Good luck to him.

* * *

Two weeks passed imperceptibly. Every morning, as they came to their special school house, they talked about oncoming trip and the places they needed to see. Even Kei was doing some research in internet and printing some information about the most beautiful places in Venice and interesting activities there.

Even Tadashi solicited his mother's – school director's acceptance in this journey. It took him some time, a lot of chores and begging, but at the end she accepted. Of course, there were some rules for him, like writing his day's schedule in details. People who was born in teacher's family wasn't one of the luckiest people among the others, but children who was born in the best school's director's family was plain unlucky. He thanked god, that he will be free from her for two weeks.

And today was finally the long awaited day. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning. No, they weren't in beds sleeping and dreaming about god-knows-what, in fact they were in airport, standing in the waiting room, waiting for their personal plane to arrive. All of them was half-asleep. It wasn't even light outside.

Akira was sitting on the ground, her back pressed to the cold wall, with her head placed on her bare knees. I guess, she was too sleepy to even watch over Hikari's movements. Hikari was walking from one room's side to other, while Kei was typing (again) something on his laptop. Really, it looked like he never got a break from his work. Tadashi was soundly sleeping on three chairs, while Ryu talked with twins in low voice.

"Yamato-kun, your plane has arrived," finally some loud man's voice filled the silent waiting room. Tadashi opened his eyes and Akira lifted her head from knees. Jun turned to the brown-haired man and nodded with smile.

"We will be there in a minute," he replied, while Ryu took his and Megumi's bags. Kei finally stopped typing and closed the laptop. Tadashi after a long yawn stood up and went to the place where Megumi and Jun stood. Soon enough all of them were slowly going to the plane, Jun leading all of them.

As they walked out of the warm waiting room, cold breeze surprised them suddenly. Hikari shivered and put both arms together. This really wasn't one of the warmest mornings in this time of the year.

About twenty metres form them, there was a little, white plane with Yamato family's symbol on it. From outside it really looked nice and comfortable. Some of the airport workers were putting their big coffers in the plane. After all, being rich meant big coffers filled with clothes and other junks. My guess – half of it would be unused.

"Lets go," said Jun, starting walking away with Ryu on his left side. It took some time to others to realize, that the trio was already half a way from them.

Hikari sighed and started running after them. Soon enough Akira and Tadashi joined her. Kei, of course, didn't loose his cool and walked in his usual pace.

"Good morning and welcome on the plane," said one of the two beautiful stewardesses that was standing next to plane's door. They had blue uniforms with white neckerchiefs around the neck. They smiled friendly and kindly, letting now that they will do anything to comfort the passengers.

"Good morning," replied Jun as he walked into the plane. Right after him there was Megumi with sign "Good morning 3" on her sketchpad. The last but not least was Kei (again).

"Please take your seats, we will take off after two minutes," there was a loud announcement in passenger's place. It had 7 chairs, who looked more like armchairs . There was a sofa and a table with beautiful, white tablecloth on it and some snacks. There was a little refrigerator at the right side of the plane and a small table next to it, with warm blankets and pillows on it. It felt almost like home.

"Awesome," Hikari whispered looking from one side to another. It looked good from outside, but inside was incredible. She had never thought, that there was plane like this. Okay, maybe there was on films, but who believed the movies?

Hikari took a seat on the white sofa and it didn't take too a long time for Kei to sit next to her. Too late for Akira, I guess, because the sofa was only for two persons. Pity, ne?

Akira glared at Kei, while taking a seat in front of the sofa. Kei ignored it and looked out of window. He could see sun slowly rising, taking away blue, shapeless clouds with it.

Ryu and the twins took the armchair-like-chairs, that was placed together specially for the trio. That was Jun's and Megumi's idea, and Ryu didn't seem to mind it.

Tadashi jumped in the chair next to the sofa with a little window next to it. He could also see the sun rising from his seat.

The plane started moving slowly to the nearest runway. Hikari stopped breathing for a moment and looked out of the small window. The sky was in beautiful orange colour. Soon the sun will be up to warm the cold city.

"When will we finally be in the air?" asked Akira, turning her eyes to Yamato twins, who were sitting silently with Ryu in the middle.

Megumi took her sketchpad in her lap and wrote something. After few seconds she lifted it. It said "We are already in the air ".

"Oh, I didn't notice," she said with a weak smile on her lips. It was usually like that – not noticing that the plane is already left the ground. Maybe it was because of her countless flights with her parents all over the world. After all, she was the daughter of an airline and travel company's boss.

They were flying almost for thirty minutes now. The flight attendants served breakfast for them and Tadashi, of course wanted tripled portion. In the end – poor guy had a date with plane's toilet bowl. Lets just hope that he would get rid of his bad habit to eat so much, so he won't get sick after it.

"So, what could we do during this flight?" asked Akira after some time, when she couldn't listen to Tadashi puking sound any more.

"What about a concert?" asked Jun with shiny eyes. Megumi smiled and wrote something on her sketchpad. "Yes, and I would sing." it said. After that sentence every pair of eyes that was here went wide and all in one said 'No!' in loud voice. They didn't want to die young, because who knows what her singing voice would do to the air plane. Maybe the pilot would faint from migraine or plane would break into many pieces. So no – no singing here!

"Umm, I don't think it is a good idea," said Ryu with gentle smile on his lips. Twins turned to him and smiled back. If Ryu said no, then it was no for them.

"That was easy," Hikari thought and sweatdropped. Usually, when Ryu wasn't there and they wanted to give a concert, then... it was quite impossible to not let Megumi open her mouth.

She shivered. She remember last time she sang. Okay, it was nice and caring from her, but! If her voice would be good, then she wouldn't have any objection.

Everyone sat silent again. Hikari was looking straight, lost in her thoughts. Poor Tadashi was still in the small toilet. Akira was playing with her nails and Kei was looking out of the window. Again.

"Wow, I have never thought that birds could fly so high... and so fast!" said Kei, making everyone attention switch to him and the window. Ryu opened his eyes and looked out of the window and really - there were few, white birds, who were swinging their wings so fast like they were flying for life!

"Animals never leave him alone," Hikari laughed and she was right. Even birds risked with their lives and did the impossible to see Ryu (or should I call him _the Ryu)_, even if he was many miles in the air. Somehow, it was kinda of scary too.

"You better leave me off here and rest," Ryu said in low voice. Others couldn't even understand, if he was talking to them or the birds.

After that little sentence birds vanished and Ryu sighed with relief. Okay, if birds in the sky flying after plane to see Ryu was scary, then Ryu talking to them and birds to obey, was much more scarier.

The rest of the flight was quite quiet. Everyone talked about random things, laughed and played some games. Tadashi left toilet only after few hours and fell asleep on his chair. Kei was dangerously close to Hikari, making Akira chew tablecloth with anger. She couldn't understand how that freak Kei could do that to Her Hikari. And Hikari... - she was Hikari after all. She made almost other catastrophe, because Kei was being very close to her. I wonder how much time do she need to see Kei's feelings. Ryu was also asleep and both twins were sleeping soundly on his shoulders.

"We are slowly landing, please go back to your seats and fasten your belt," pilot spoke again, making Tadashi and Ryu with twins wake up.

Tadashi yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had puked and slept almost the whole flight.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikari turning to Tadashi. Boy just smiled and nodded.

"Perfectly fine."

"I am glad."

"Oh my, look!" suddenly Akira spoke while looking out of the window. Just under the plane there was the city of Venice. Beautiful and peacful, it layed there untouched, waiting for them to land and enjoy all of city's wonders.

"This trip will sure be unforgettable," said Hikari with large eyes and big smile on her lips.

'It sure will be,' thought Kei and sighed. After that, he joined everyone to catch the first sights of that beautiful city.

**-end of chapter two-**

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this is the end of chapter too. Took my a while to write it, but I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and of course, I would really love to see reviews for this chapter. : I promise that next chapter will be finished much earlier! _


End file.
